


Mark and Ethan Summon Smut

by MayorOfSmutverse



Series: CakeGamePlays [2]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Mark Fischbach, its so sweet guys, just some good ol smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: After Mark and Ethan summon a ghost in Ethan's house, Ethan is terrified of spending the night there alone. So he begs Mark to stay and comfort him. Mark happily obliges. ;P
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CakeGamePlays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 286





	Mark and Ethan Summon Smut

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS. I respect Mark and Ethan and their respective girlfriends. I do NOT ship any of them in real life. If they go unmentioned in a fic they don't exist in this weird smut world I've set up. Like this one, both Mark and Ethan are in a friend with benefits relationship.  
> So just enjoy some smut!

Mark turned off all the cameras as Ethan turned on all the lights he could in the house. Before coming back and staring at the mess they made out of the Charlie Charlie paper. He quickly crumpled up the papers and threw them out, checking over his shoulder every so often. The brunette quickly cleared the pentagram from the ground and the salt circle, putting the candles away. 

"Scared?" Mark asked with a laugh. Ethan jumped at the sudden break of silence, relaxing when he realized it was just Mark and laughed nervously.

"I suppose just a bit..." He admitted and washed the ketchup off the floor. Mark snickered at him before he went to the front door and pulled his shoes on, stretching out with a yawn. Ethan tensed up and stared at him, rushing to join him in the living room. 

"You leaving already?" Ethan asked with a small pout. Mark smiled at him and ruffled his hair, checking his apple watch. 

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Its nearly 1 in the morning," He explained, watching Ethan squirm and look frantically around the house. 

"Maybe stay just a little longer? We can watch a movie, your pick," Ethan attempted to bribe, giving him a soft smile. "I also have popcorn and sour gummy worms."

Mark watched him, pretending to think. Obviously he'd stay, the offer of sour candies and a cute scared Ethan hanging off of him was too much to pass up. Ethan pouted as he stared expectantly, chewing on his bottom lip as he twiddled his thumbs. Quietly waiting for Mark to make his decision. Mark laughed and took his shoes back off with a nod. 

"Alright alright, you sold me on the sour candies. But, you're lending me a pair of sweatpants," He said and Ethan broke out into a big relieved grin. He nodded and hugged Mark happily, he'd attempt to get him to sleep over. Just to be sure he was safe all night. 

"Sure, come with me upstairs?" Ethan asked. Mark rolled his eyes and returned the hug. 

"You're a big baby," He laughed. "I'll get the movie started if you go up there alone."

Ethan frowned deeply and looked up at him, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Mark just smirked and kissed his nose, pulling away from the hug and sitting down on the couch. Leaving the brunette to pout and look up at the stairs nervously. The quicker he did this the quicker he could join Mark...

"Spencer!" Ethan called and waited for his dog to join him before he jogged up the stairs. He quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and grabbed joggers for Mark along with the blanket off his bed. Dragging everything back down the stairs and rushing over to the couch. 

"Popcorn?" Mark reminded him as he took the blanket and sweats from him. Ethan groaned and let out a whine before he rushed to the kitchen. As he took the popcorn out of the cabinet he heard tapping from the counter. His heart leaped into his throat as he looked at the counter, moving closer as he pinpointed the source of the tapping. It sounded like someone just clicking their nails against the top. It stopped a second later and Ethan frowned.

"Mark?" He called, opening the microwave, keeping his eyes on the spot. He huffed when Mark didn't respond and called his name again. Pausing when once again Mark didn't respond. He left the microwave quickly and went into the living room, seeing Mark on his phone on the couch. The man glanced up at him once he entered and snorted out a laugh. 

"What? The demons trying to get you?" He teased and Ethan pouted. 

"Come sit in here with me?" He pleaded. Mark sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen with Ethan this time. The younger man sticking close to his side and once again resumed making the popcorn now that he felt safe. Once it was in Ethan went over to Mark and hugged him again, shaking ever so slightly. Mark once again chuckled and pulled him closer. 

"Oh, you're alright Eth. I'm not gonna let anything get ya," He promised. Pausing when the tapping sound returned, he arched an eyebrow and glanced at the counter as Ethan moved in closer. 

"I heard the same thing just a minute ago," Ethan whimpered. "I think we actually summoned something."

"I doubt it, it's probably just bad pipes underneath the counter," Mark offered and Ethan seemed to relax a bit. A smile returning to his face as he pulled away to get the finished popcorn. Grabbing the sour gummy worms as well before they both went back into the living room. Ethan sat down next to Mark, handing him the snacks as he pulled the blanket over him and snuggled in. Freezing when he saw the horror movie that Mark had picked out. 

"Noooo," Ethan groaned and sank into the couch. Mark laughed and got settled in as well, pulling the boy closer to him before hitting play. 

"Hush, you said I could pick any movie I wanted," He reminded him. Ethan grumbled and melted into Mark's side, not arguing as the movie began. He tried to coax Spencer up to lay with him as well but the dog wanted nothing to do with it, going upstairs to sleep on Ethan's bed. Ethan huffed and just moved closer to Mark, watching the beginning of the movie. 

It wasn't bad, but mainly just used cheap jumpscares and tricks to scare the audience. It didn't really work for Mark, but Ethan jumped and gasped at every single thing. Sometimes, it wasn't even a jumpscare, just Ethan being so wired that everything got him. Each time he squeezed Marks's arm and got closer to him, which Mark definitely wasn't complaining about. By the middle of the movie, he was sitting in Mark's lap and covering his eyes with his hands, watching through his fingers. Both of the men froze when they heard creaking coming from the basement stairs. The two looked at each other and paused the movie, looking into the dark kitchen. 

"No! I hate that, stop it!" Ethan gasped and hid in Mark's chest, pulling the blanket over his head. Shaking like a leaf and keeping his body pressed close to Marks. Mark watched as the cat strolled into the living room before letting out a relieved laugh. 

"Ethan, it's just your cat," He reassured and tugged the blanket off of his head. Ethan looked out with wide eyes and sighed with relief, throwing his head back with a groan. 

"Please, let's just turn the movie off," He begged and Mark obliged. He had other plans anyway. He flipped Ethan onto his back and pinned him to the couch, smirking above him. 

"Wanna assert dominance over the demons and fuck in front of them?" Mark asked and Ethan blushed darkly. A laugh bubbling out of him as he gave Mark a soft and lusty look. 

"That sounds like a good idea to me, they can't get us if our dicks are out," Ethan mentioned. Mark agreed with a laugh and captured Ethan's lips into a kiss. Finally feeling Ethan relax underneath his touch, melting into the touch as he returned the kiss. Mark pulled away and worked Ethan's shirt and sweatpants off, tossing them to the side as he admired the body underneath him. It had been a few months since they'd last done this. Unus Annus and their own channels taking up most of their free time. So the two were eager to kick this off.

"How far do you want to go?" Mark asked as he yanked his shirt off. Ethan was immediately feeling up his muscles and pressing hungry kisses into the newly exposed skin. He looked up at him with pretty hazel eyes and gave him a smile. 

"We gotta go all the way to assert the most dominance," He explained. Mark smirked and nodded in agreement, pushing him down once again as he kissed down his chest. Pressing a kiss over the newly formed tent in his boxers. Ethan let out a breathy whine as Mark sucked a hickey into his thighs and all around his boxers. Avoiding his member until a wet spot formed in his boxers and his thighs and stomach were covered in dark red spots. 

Mark admired the sight before him, Ethan panting but not daring to complain. Knowing it would just cause Mark to torture him more. And all he needed right now was his dick in Mark's mouth. The raven-haired man gave in and pulled Ethan's boxers down, letting his cock flop out. It was rock hard and twitching, leaking precum like a teenage boy did when he saw his first porn. Mark gave Ethan a smirk as he lightly brushed his fingers against it.

"So excited already?" Mark asked and Ethan shivered. Nodding as he chewed on his lip, hips shaking with need. 

"Mark...please~" He whined and paused. Eyes going wide as Mark smiled and sat up, capturing his lips in a kiss instead of sucking his dick. Ethan let out a low groan and bucked his hips up, grinding them into Mark. Only for Mark to push his hips down into the couch and hold them there as he continued the kiss. Making sure he left the younger man's lips swollen before he began working on his neck. Leaving enough hickies to were Ethan would have to wear a turtleneck or makeup. 

"Mark...fuck... I'm sorry. Please, just...touch me," Ethan gasped out, holding his face. Mark slowly made his way back down again, pressing a kiss just above his member before he teasingly moved away again. Ethan groaned but kept his mouth shut this time, just letting out breathy pants as his cock leaked a pool of precum onto his stomach. Mark licked it up before finally giving Ethan what he wanted. 

He pulled the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue over Ethan's slit. Making the brunette gasp and buck his hips upwards, hands flying to tangle themselves in Mark's hair. Mark hummed happily and took more in, trailing his tongue along every vein as he slowly but surely worked him down as far as he could. Unlike Ethan, he had a gag reflex, and couldn't take him completely in. But he definitely made do with what he could. Licking and sucking so hard his cheeks concaved and Ethan nearly screamed. His orgasm building in his stomach quickly. Mark pulled off and pushed Ethan's legs up to reveal his hole. 

He pushed a kiss against it before licking from the tight ring of muscles up his taint and to his balls. Ethan panting as he held off on cumming the best he could. Mark lapped at his hole and wiggled his tongue in, squeezing Ethan's thick thighs as he ate him out. Going as deep as he possibly could, nose pressed against Ethan's taint. Ethan keened and bucked away from him, cock twitching and leaking precum like a faucet. His orgasm threatening to hit soon. Mark took pity on him and backed off, wiping spit off of his own chin.

Ethan caught his breath after a moment and pulled Mark down onto the couch, he climbed over him and practically ripped the sweats off of Mark. The hungry man positioned himself over Mark's member once it sprung free. Licking his lips as he went to go push down. Mark gasped and grabbed his hips, holding him in place with a breathy laugh.

"No! Whoa, slow down!" He said and Ethan whined, pulling him closer as his lusty eyes pleaded for the older man. Mark shivered and kissed him deeply to try and calm the needy man down. "Just, one moment...let me stretch you out."

Mark flipped Ethan onto his belly before pulling his pants back up and rushing upstairs to grab the lube from the bedside table. Knowing where everything was at this point. He came back downstairs and found Ethan practically humping the couch. A groan left his lips as Mark admired him from the bottom of the stairs. He didn't waste much time to get on the couch and take over. He flipped off the cap and generously lubed up his fingers along with Ethan's hole. Never wanting to hurt the adorable man.

Mark pushed a lubed finger against his ass until it popped in with a bit of difficulty. It had really been way too long. He shuddered, unable to even imagine how tight he'd be around his cock. The thought encouraged Mark to work faster. He plunged a second finger in and pushed both deeper and began scissoring them. Causing Ethan to gasp and tighten up, his walls clenching around Mark.

"It's okay, relax..." He whispered to Ethan softly, rubbing his back with his free hand. Ethan shuddered and let out a low moan but eventually relaxed enough for Mark to move the third finger in. He gasped as Mark pushed my fingers down against his prostate. Bingo. His back arched and he clenched down again, keening as Mark massaged his fingers into his prostate. The brunette letting out the most pleasing meowl Mark had ever heard. 

"Eth, damn. So tight again already. You didn't fuck anyone else for the past three months? I'm glad we stretched you," Mark cooed and kept rubbing against the tight bundle of nerves. His insides twitched as he slowly managed to get all four fingers in and stretched him out properly. Ethan was whining and panting by the end of it, stuttering out complete nonsense as he waved his ass around. 

"Mark...go in. I'm ready," Ethan begged. Mark obliged and reached for the condom he brought down as well. Ethan swatted it off the couch and pushed his ass against Mark's still clothed erection, a whine leaving his throat. 

"N-No, I want just you," He pleaded. Making Mark's eye twitch and a smirk came over his lips. He swatted Ethan's ass as he pulled his sweats down finally.

"You might get pregnant, you sure you ready for that?" Mark teased. Ethan let out a breathy laugh and curved his back beautifully for the man. Wanting him to just shut up and get inside him already. Mark took the hint and lubed himself up quickly before pressing the head of his thick cock against Ethan's twitching hole.

"Tell me when to go," Mark said with a smirk, Watching Ethan's stormy grey eyes roll as he groaned in frustration.

"For CHrist's Sake! Go, Mark!" He yelled, pushing his ass against Mark's dick.

Mark held his hips still, taking over and pushing in slowly. He watched Ethan's eyes roll in a different way, seeing only the whites of his eyes as they rolled back into his skull. Mark grabbed ahold of Ethan's hair and pulled him back, impaling him further onto his cock. Moaning as he bottomed out, feeling Ethan twitching around him. He gave them both a moment to readjust before he began at a good pace. Unable to take it slow as he would've liked to. Not wanting to hurt the man after so long. Ethan seemed to have other ideas, thrusting back onto him quickly. 

"Fuck me like you mean it!" He demanded, letting out a low moan. Mark's eye twitched at the soft boy underneath him being so demanding. It was too good of an idea to not immediately pick up a punishing pace. Tightening his grip in the brown locks as he slammed into him. Rocking Ethan's entire body with each rough thrust. The man collapsed into the couch, moaning loudly as Mark hit his prostate. Mark noticed how Ethan tightened around him and tried to squirm away to give his prostate some relief. Although, Mark wasn't letting him get away that easily. He let go of his hair to instead grab his hips and hold him in place.

Delivering thrust after thrust head on to his prostate. Ripping a scream from Ethan as he gripped the arm of the couch for purchase. Trying to hold his body steady as Mark fucked him into the cushions. His thrusts getting sloppy and erratic as wet slurping sounds lewdly left every time Mark pushed in or pulled out. There were a lot of perks to using too much lube...

"Cl-Close!" Mark grunted out his warning. Ethan's head lolling to the side as he whined, his own cock twitching as heat pooled in his stomach. It only took a few more direct hits to his prostate before he was tightening around Mark's cock and cumming so hard he saw stars. Ethan weakly moaned and spasmed, squeezing his eyes shut as cum squirted and sprayed all over the couch cushion. Mark gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and cumming across Ethan's back.

The brunette collapsed into the couch, smothering cum across his stomach now as well. Leaving him completely sticky and a panting mess. His brown hair absolutely ruined and tears drying on his cheeks from the rough fucking. Mark let out a deep breath as he gathered his wits, giving Ethan's ass a swat. 

"You might need a new couch," He laughed breathlessly as he pulled his sweats back up. Going to get a washcloth to clean up Ethan. By the time he got back, Ethan was still in the same position. Eyes just barely open as sleepiness finally took over him. Mark chuckled and washed him off, feeling his heart grow warm with affection when Ethan whined about how cold the washcloth was. Mark let him complain as he washed his thighs, back, and stomach. Pulling his clothes back on and wrapping him in the blanket like a burrito. 

"I'm gonna stay the night, okay?" He asked and Ethan sleepily nodded. Feeling well fucked and exhausted now, all he wanted to do was cuddle and sleep. Mark pressed a kiss to his temple as he took the case off of the dirty cushion and threw it into the wash for Ethan before moving back to him. He smiled at the sleepy boy before picking him up fireman style. Stirring Ethan from his blissed-out state and making him gasp. 

"Mark!" He whined and grabbed at his shirt as Mark hauled him up the stairs. 

"Shhh, I can only be so romantic," Mark teased and tossed him onto the bed. Ethan giggled but gave him a pout, holding his arms out to him. Mark smiled happily and climbed into bed, wrapping the blankets around both of them. Ethan relaxed again easily and fell asleep in Mark's arms. Mark following suite not too long after. 


End file.
